KH Oc Tournament Of Randomness
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Okay. No idea where this came from but please submit OCs for my tournament. Please read guidelines first. And please review, don't Pm me the characters. BTW they get to team up with an Organiztion member. But check to see which ones are taken first.
1. Chapter 1

Seresu-chan's Kh OC Tournament!

**Hey! Guess who! I'm back 'cause I got really bored and wanted to do this. If you've read the title, you know it's a tournament. Please enter OC's. Please. I really want to do this. Plus, help a poor girl who's bored out of her mind. Disclaimer, I don't own KH, I just love it to death.**

Okay, so I will underline rules and junk. Please submit OC's. And yes, my OC is host, boss, and all that other jazz of this tournament. Deal with it.

**Must be completely original, like you just thought of it, like, four seconds ago.**

**You must be willing to give up all rights to this character in this fic. Your character will still be usable in your other stories.**

**The character must be willing to go through this punish- I mean, vacation...thingy.**

Okay, now what must be known about this character.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

Weight: Optional

**Hair Color: Must say how it's worn. Ex. Ponytail, emo, down, straightened...You get the point.**

**Eye Color:**

**Power/Weapon: Must Have both. Power must be same as partner.**

**Partner: Who they work with in my fic. Anyone from the Organization. Except Demyx, Roxas, and Axel. My friends got them. And no Xion.**

**Personality:**

Form(s): May have up to two and may have none. Please decribe them in as much detail as possible.

**Ultimate/Finishing Move: Must Have One. And only ONE! Must also say how many times it can be used. Please, three or under.**

**Normal Moves: Must Have at least two. At least one must be related in some way to power.**

**Basic Attacks:**

**Description: Must have something about how they feel about partner and must also say who they fear. Must also say why they joined the tournament.**

**Anything else you want to say about OC: Whatever you want to say about your character.**

Okay, now that you know this, you might be thinking, "Well, you said you had an OC in this tournament. What is this OC like?" I'll tell you.

**Name: Xayna**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Hair color: Blonde, wears it like Zexion**

**Eye Color: Aqua Blue**

**Power/Weapon: Water/Trombone**

**Partner: Demyx**

**Personality: Smartmouth, lazy, hyper**

**Form(s): Second Form-Hair flips back-eyes turn green-attacks get twice as strong, Final Form- She and Demyx team up to play an upbeat song and cause three times as much damage**

**Ultimate Move: Tainted Love Clone Cyclone-Creates Clones of self to create a full sized band-plays Tainted Love (marching band version) to cause major damage. Can only be used once**

**Regular Moves: I Love Rock 'n Roll Solo-plays solo for I Love Rocl 'n Roll three times-can be used three times, Thriller Time-plays bassline of Thriller-minimal damage-can be used five times, ESPN Fight Song- plays ESPN then attacks opponent with bell of trombone-can be used four times, Best of Times Shower Special- Plays Best Of Times which causes rain to fall, flooding whole arena-medium Damage (by the way, all of these songs are marching band versions)**

**Basic Attacks: Throws slide of trombone, rushes up close and attacks with bell of trombone, takes mouthpiece off of trimbone and throws at opponent, summons case of trombone and throws case at trombone, (she likes to throw things) takes lyer off of trombone at throws at opponent**

**Description: She likes Demyx. She's paranoid. She fears Xigbar and Vexen. She's a leader and is host and boss of tournament. **

**Anything else: She's totally into this tournament and will do anything to win.**

Okay, so that's my OC and my friends will get heirs to me as soon as possible. So get me yours as soon as possible. I can only except ten OCs. Because me and two friends have put claims on three Organization members. So ten left. First ten submited get in. And please get them in by September 17. 'Kay, hope to see your Ocs in my tournament. Later!


	2. Well We Have A Few

Kingdom Hearts OC Tournament of Randomness

**Well, I only have SEVEN OC's. If I don't get three more, I will use some of my own. And don't doubt me. Cuz I WILL! Well, this will be an intro to the seven i got plus my two friends' charaters. Disclaimer: NOT MINE PEOPLE! I JUST WRITE THE FANFICS!**

Well, it was a randomly dreary day at the Castle That Never Was. Clouds everywhere. Storms raging. All-in-all, everyone was depressed. Eighteen random people were sitting around in the living room.

"Well, we signed up for this tournament. When's it gonna start!" Axel asked impatiantly. His partner, Maiyax, was just sitting there munching on her chicken drumstick. Axel tried to get a bite from her. She bit his hand, making it bleed, then was all crying. She's bipolar.

"Well, I guess since neither Demyx nor Xayna are up, we don't start until they get up." a guy with a short, greased back black ponytail suggested. This was John. He's a trigger happy maniac, but only in battle. Go figure.

"As if. We'll start whenever we feel like it." his partner, guess who, Xigbar said.

"Yeah!" a girl with bright red hair, straightened all the way to her mid back, responded. Candice. She's a cold lover. And a Saix puppy lover.(A/N: Yeah, I said it.)

"Just wait. We joined for a reason. We can wait." Her partner, Saix, said, his arms crossed. It was six in the morning. That's what the flyer had said. Meet at six.

"Well, I'm not waiting. I'm out." Xena said getting up and almost walking out the door. Roxas, her partner, grabbed her, kissed her on the cheek, and sat her back down.

Just then Demyx walked in. He yawned and looked around.

"Xayna not up?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"I'll be right back." He said, turning. Everyone followed.

He walked to Luxord's room. Xayna had stolen it when she came here. She wanted to be next to Demyx. He walked in to see her, twisted in the covers, and as out cold as she could be.

He summoned his sitar and splashed her with water. Then, before she had time to react, he dragged her out of the covers and out into the middle of the floor. Let's say she wasn't happy when she woke up and she tried to kill Demyx.

She sent everyone downstairs while she got dressed.

After ten minutes she emerged from the only bathroom in the castle. She was wearing an Organization coat, and she was still brushing her hair, trying to get it just like it usually was. She usually wore it Zexion style, but today her not quite bright, yet still kinda bright blonde hair just didn't want to work.

She saw everyone staring at her. She gave a nervous wave and cough and turned to a guy with brown hair.

"Okay, so, the tournament will start when everyone gets here. We're missing a couple of-" she was interupted by two people dropping from the roof.

A person wearing goggles with black hair, pigtails in the back, and Zexion were these two people.

"We HAVE ARRIVED!" this...person yelled.

"Kzexa. What an awesome entrance." Xayna said. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, we have a few missing people and the tournament will start when they arrive."

"So we're stuck here 'till they get here?" a guy with platinum blonde hair asked.

"Yes Nox. In essance, we are all stuck here until they arrive." Xayna said, twirling her hair and looking at Luxord, who was Nox's partner.

"..." was everyone's reaction.

"Well, I am not waiting!" Nox yelled.

"Nox, being a controller of time, I know the feeling, but we signed up for this, so we have to follow through." Luxord said, shuffling a deck of cards.

Nox just sighed and sat on the all ready over crowded couch.

"Well, we can wait a few more days, but we won't wait forever." Xayna said, leaving and heading back to her room. Demyx knew she was going to go back to sleep.

**Well, That's my intro of the characters I have so far. I'll introduce the rest plus the one's I will hopefully get this time next chapter then the fights start.*Evil laugh* But, just know, I can't wait forever. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin are the only three that need partners. Don't worry, the character will only work with them. Nothing will really go on between them. So please submit some for those three. You might get a reward for being brave and accpeting the challenge. BYYYYYE!**


	3. The Rest Of Them Arrive

Seresu-chan's KH OC tournament

**Alright! Here's the rest of the characters. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! I JUST WRITE THIS RANDOM CRAP! Oh, and, I might turn this first part into a like home-movie type thing. Please don't hate me for it. I just want to see if it would be worth it. Review when you finish and tell me if you want to see more FHV made by whoever get's assigned Cam-Duty.**

"Okay, so the rest eventually made it to the Castle. They say they got lost. Just wait until Xayna hears that story. She is gonna flip!" Demyx said, holding the plam-sized camcorder and walking around. He was gonna wake up Xayna. Believe it or not, but she had been asleep the whole time. Not once had she woken up. Not even to eat.

"Oh, hello, Blyx." Demyx said to a silver-haired guy of nineteen. Blyx was Xaldin's partner. "Where's Xaldin?"

"I have no clue." Blyx said, walking away.

"Well then. Oh, hey Argia!" Demyx yelled to an eight-year-old. She was Lexaeus' partner. Lex popped up from where he was and moved to the small child. "Hey...Lex." Demyx said, turning and running.

Then a girl with shoulder-length black hair walked right in front of the lense.

"Axtek! Say 'Hi.' to the cam!" Demyx insisted. She looked at him for a second, then stuck her tongue out and licked the lense. Then she walked off to Vexen's lab, laughing.

"Ewwww." Demyx complained, seeing Xayna and walking up to her.

"Hey, partner!" Demyx chirped, wiping the camcorder lense on her sleeve.

"Demyx, is everyone here? And WHAT are you doing?" she asked, looking around at twenty-two random people and counting them off.

"Yeah, the last ones arrived last night. And I'm wiping Axtek's spit on you." Demyx said, smiling at the host of this tournament.

"EWWWW! Get away!" Xayna yelled smacking the camcorder to the ground. The picture fizzled and went out.

"MINE!" Jinxen yelled running up and snatching the camera from the floor and running away. Jinxen had black hair with lavender tips. She was Marluxia's partner.

"Well, then..." was everyone's reply.

Then, randomly, Axel's theme started playing. Everyone started randomly looking for him.

He dropped from the roof and landed on top of Xayna.

"Oh, Axel's gonna get it now!" Maiyax yelled, running and hiding.

"AXEL!" Xayna screamed. Axel realized where he had landed. But, just to make it worse, he sat on her. He thought that would save him.

But, with her might, a little help from Larxene, she shoved off the Flurry of Dancing Flames and started chasing him all over the castle. The only request was that the castle was left in tact. Xemnas made that request. His partner, James, was sitting next to him, messing with a strand of his brown hair.

After the fight started, everyone was making bets on who would win, Xayna or Axel.

Axel actually got the most bets.

After two days of running, Axel quit. He took the punishment. Xayna made him wash dishes for a week. With only his hands and soap and water.

"All right-" Xayna started, but was interupted by Jinxen walking in, and handing a fixed camera to Demyx.

"As I was saying, the tournament will begin this way. There will be match ups. I have picked Organization names out of a hat. Whoever is with that member is that match as well." Xayna explained.

Everyone looked very unhappy about this.

"Alright, the match-ups are: Xemnas versus Lexaeus, Xigbar versus Marluxia, Axel versus Luxord, Xaldin versus Vexen, Zexion versus Saix, and Larxene versus Roxas. Remember you will join your partners in the fight. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. At the end of this round, There will be six qualifiers. Those six will move on to round two, the rest will sit and watch. After round two there will be three semi-flinalists. I will hold an elemination round to get the final two. Then they will fight. After that, it will be me against the winner. Got all that?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Then I expect you all up bright and early for breakfast and the first match." Xayna said, walking off.

And so, the Tournament of Randomness begins!

**And in truth, it has. I will put up a poll for who you want to see win the first round. You will vote for six people, one for every round. I will worry about the actual fighting, y'all just worry about who y'all want to win. Okay, later!**


	4. First Battle

**Only I know who won and you won't until the end. Haha. But enough torturing you guys, enjoy. By the way, disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT PEOPLE! But I do own one video game, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Anyway, to the FIC!**

Everyone was at the table except, guess who, Xayna. Demyx came down stairs with Xayna over his shoulder. She was still in her pajamas and was drooling on Demyx's shoulder.

"Someone should get her an alarm clock." Roxas said.

"Agreed." Axel said. Breakfast had been laid out by Xaldin, who had cooked, and Vexen, who had set the table.

Demyx just sat her in her seat and waited for the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast to wake the nobody up.

After everyone had ate their share, Xayna snapped awake and gobbled down three pounds of food in three minutes.

Everyone just stared at her. "What?" she said through another mouthful of food.

Everyone just turned away and murmured 'Big mouth.'

"Well, if you guys wanna start, let's head out to the aena!" Xayna yelled teleporting them all to the arena, literally ten feet from The Castle That Never Was.

Everyone gaped at the size. It was easily ten football fields long and two wide.

"All right, line up!" Xayna yelled, instructing the partners to line up.

"Mmmmmm...Xaldin and Blyx vs Vexen and Axtek. Good luck to your four. May the best win...yadayadayada...FIGHT! NOW!" Xayna commanded.

She transported everyone into the stands and watched as the two pairs entered the field epically.

Everyone was chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" over and over.

"Now, this fight is between the creepy scientist and his random, hyper partner, and the rasta wolf man and his really, really recluded partner." Most cheered for Xaldin, maybe two pairs cheered for Vexen.

Vexen bowed, Axtek jumped around, Xaldin just stood there, and Blyx waved once.

Then they took up battle stances. Vexen summoned his shield, Axtek danced around a little and summoned her Lexeme book thingy, Xaldin summoned his lances, and Blyx waved both his hands at the same time and summoned his guanlets and grieves.(A/N: I'm so sorry if this isn't how you guys imagined your characters summoning their weapons, but this is how I imagined it...Again, sorry.)

"WAIT!" Xayna yelled.

"Oh, come on..." came the complaints of twenty upset contestants.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Axtek yelled up. She was ready to fight.

"You guys need to dismiss your weapons and resummon them when I come back with a camera." Xayna said, teleporting away and coming back ten minutes later, camcorder and popcorn in hand.

"Aaaaaannnnnd...GO!" Everyone resummoned their weapons. They were itching to fight.

Vexen made the first move. He leaped forward (**think Axel in KH II**) and struck Xaldin with his shield.

Blyx's hair flew back as he prepared to attack using Hyper Wolf.

He aimed for Vexen. His first few punches hit the shield then he got around the defense and struck Vexen thirty times in the stomache.

Axtek wasn't happy, she prepared to use Blizzard, a special, normal move. She summoned the snow needed to use this move. It collected around her while Vexen was protecting her from both opponents. When she had enough snow, she made Vexen move out of her way and shot the snow at Xaldin.

Xaldin was frozen solid. He couldn't move at all. Blyx got a little mad at this, but he kept his cool. We summoned the wind and used his Killer Fang move. His kick was fueled by pure wind. It hit Vexen square in the face, knocking him out. Now, it was just the two partners.

And both were determined to win.

Blyx started charging his ultimate move, Fist Tornado, at the same time Axtek was charging her ultimate move, Blizzard Book.

Blyx jumped into the sky using his wind powers, Axtek's Lexeme's pages started ripping out and spinning, collecting snow and ice, spinning faster as they went.

Blyx also launched his attack at the same time as Axtek.

He came down with incredible force, while Axtek fired off her snowy pages.

The two moves collided and made a beautiful display of snow and wind. But Blyx just wasn't strong enough.

He was cut several times, adn fell with a thud to the ground. He was unconsious. He had lost to a girl.

Xayna walked down to congratulate the victors...errrr...victor.

She then revived all the unconsious ones.

"Xaldin and Blyx...You LOSE!" Xayna yelled. "To the loser side of the stadium. As for Vexen and Axtek, to the winner side." Xayna said directing them to the proper sides.

Blyx looked sad, and Xaldin looked about to kill. Vexen was all snobbish, and Axtek was dancing a random dance. The Macarena, by the look of it.

"And, that's it for now." Xayna and Demyx said together, closing the camcorder. "So, next match is tomorrow. Good luck to the idiots I pick who are gonna fight." Xayna said, dismissing them.

**Okay, done with this chapter. By the way, I'm not good at fighting, but I do my best. The others will get better as I write more fighting. But this is how I planned it to come out, and it was better than what I thought it would be. Okay, review and I'll update faster...Or, maybe I won't...but you guys and chicks better review...Later!**


	5. Chicken and Time Battle Two

Seresu-chan's OC Tournament Battle Two

**If you haven't figured out by the title it's battle two of this thing...I'll decide who's fighting this time...I can't wait to do Xigbar versus Marluxia...but I kinda want to save that one for last...because it's gonna be my favorite and I don't wanna get it over with right now. But yet, I do. It might suck but I wanna write Marly versus Xiggy. But, it's gonna be a different pair...Wow...I gotta write six of these?...Oh god...**

**Demyx: Is she okay?**

**NOOOO!*flames pop up behind me*...**

**Axel: DON'T STEAL MY THING!*chakrams me***

**Anyway...to the FIC!**

"Okay, that was round one, part one, battle one, whatever." Xayna said, slightly confusing Demyx. "Up now...Hmmmm...Axel versus Luxord!"

"Sweet!" Axel yelled, jumping up and running into the stadium. Maiyax followed more slowly, eating her chicken wing. Luxord calmly made his way down, and Nox teleported down, you know, to save time.

"Alright, the rules are simple...WIN!" Xayna said, pushing record on the camera for the second time.

Axel and Luxord sommoned their weapons the way they do...Maiyax already had her weapon so no need to summon it. She just nibbled on it. And Nox summoned his Grimoire by calmly looking at his hands for a second, closing his eyes, and thinking hard about his weapon.(Just for the record a grimoire is a spell book...so we have three book nerds in my tourney...is it bad when the authoress had to look it up?)

"ANNNND...GO!" Xayna said.

Axel made the first move, doing that lunge forward he always does, lazily twirling his chakrams. He was headed for Luxord. Luxord countered by doing that choose a game thing. Axel got the card.

Nox used Stop on Maiyax. She was unaffected by it. She had become hyper. Nox stood confused for a second before using Haste, a move that increases his speed.

But with this, Maiyax entered her second form, GIR.

She shrank to about a foot and a half tall and literally became GIR, with the dog costume and all.

"I like TACOS!" Maiyax screamed, running at Luxord and attacking him with her chicken drumstick.

Luxord looked at the girl before smacking her with a card.

"AXEL!" Maiyax whined, looking at Axel who was back to normal.

"On it." Axel said, doing that fire berrier that everyone hates to get stuck in around Luxord and Nox.

But Nox concentrated and used his finishing move on Axel. X-Zone was charged up, and Axel got the full blast of it. The second he disappeared, the fire wall disappeared as well.

But by now, Maiyax had gone into final form, the Whole Chicken.

She had a whole chicken in her tiny hands, and she took a huge bite out of it. This caused a massive shockwave to eminate from her.(Don't ask, this is my friends. Just saying)

Axel came back into this reality after being crushed, but Luxord and Nox were out cold. Axel got up from his knees and went over to Maiyax.

"Good job." Axel said, patting the girl on the head.

"LOOOOOOSERS!" Xayna yelled, bring the two time freaks back into conciousness and sending them to join Blyx and Xaldin.

"Congrats Axel And Maiyax. Now, there will be a one hour break between this and the next match. Enjoy your freedom...For now" Xayna said, smiling evilly and walking off.

Everyone just looked after her with a "What the Heck" look on their faces.

**Well, that's the end, and I greatly apologize for the short chapter. I'm tired. Plus these two where a hard combination to get right. This was all I could think of. So review, or Roxas and Zexion get it! *ties up Zexion and Roxas***

**Z&R: Do what she says!*hanging over a boiling water thingy***

**Okay, bye now.**


End file.
